


A Proposal

by apostapals (apostapal)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Hawke, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapals
Summary: Prompt fill. Hawke asks a very important question while on the run with Anders.





	

“This is probably a bad time, but marry me?”

Anders did a double-take, having meant to glance at Hawke only briefly before looking back down the alley. Hawke could have sworn, had their whisper not been so clear in the eerie silence, he would have asked them to repeat it.

“Has the templar hounding finally gotten to you, love?” he asked instead, keeping his voice a hushed whisper as armored boots ran through the alley a few buildings over.

Hawke smiled, like this business of hiding in dark alleys was all perfectly romantic and normal, and nudged his arm. Their fingers found his, tangling loosely, and for that brief moment he seemed to relax.

“It’s just,” they said, voice hushed, “there’s a little Chantry in the woods outside Ansburg–I think we’re getting closer–and it’s where my parents got married.”

Anders looked at them a long moment, fingers squeezing at their hand. Then he just nodded and ducked around the corner to Hawke’s right–dragging them with him. They cleared the next alleyway, Hawke’s hushed babbling going the whole way.

“It’s not a tradition, but I think it could be. Mother always said it was pretty–full of flowers in the spring. I told everyone to meet there, if they could, when we parted ways months back.”

Anders stopped short, pushed himself and Hawke back into the shadows, and they both held their breath as two children ran by. Best not to be seen by anyone. The fewer people who remembered them the fewer that could be hurt by the ones trying to find them.

“Your parents didn’t just leave from Kirkwall?” Anders asked, breaking the baited silence.

Hawke shrugged.

“My father was a wanted apostate, you know. They had to go round-about. Tried a few things to get to family in Rivain first but…”

They trailed off and Anders pulled them into the alley across the street, hand still tight on theirs. It was half to keep them moving and half to give himself time to think. When they stopped again, he’d decided and swooped in for a kiss.

“Yes.”

Hawke blinked, still tilting their head toward him reflexively.

“What?”

“I’d love to get married in the same Chantry your parents did.” Anders said.

The smile he got from Hawke was infectious. They leaned in, stole another kiss, and went to speak but froze as a woman wandered by in the background. When she was gone, they traveled two more paths in elated silence before they could speak again–finally reaching the edge of town and ducking out into the forest bordering it.

“I–I have a ring.” Hawke blurted, fumbling in their coat pocket a moment before holding the simple gold band up for Anders to see. “It was–”

“Your father’s?” Anders asked. Hawke nodded energetically.

“Mother gave it to me when she noticed… well, us.” they smiled, something sad on the edge of it, and Anders took the ring from them gently.

“I don’t have anything to return.” he said quietly.

He slipped the ring on and found it to be a little large. Malcolm Hawke apparently didn’t have bony icicles for hands. Anders quickly slid it onto the chain with Justice’s lyrium ring instead. Something gave him pause as he slid it back in his collar, however.

Justice. Insistent, almost nagging. Anders smiled and grabbed Hawke’s hand again, squeezing gently.

“Before you say it, there has to be a ring for you. It would be an _injustice_.” he said with a chuckle.

Hawke laughed too and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Alright, alright,” they said. “We’ll figure something out. Promise.”


End file.
